Thomas/Harry Potter (Thomas Potter) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Harry Potter (Thomas and Harry Potter are both the main heroes) *Percy as Ron Weasley (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are) *Emily as Hermione Granger (Emily and Hermione Granger are both the main females) *Duncan as Mr. Argus Flich (Duncan and Mr. Argus Flich are both stubborn) *Spencer as Professor Severus Snape (Spencer and Professor Severus Snape are both half bad and half good) *Edward as Professor Albus Dumbledore (Edward and Professor Albus Dumbledore are both old, wear blue, wise and kind) *Belle as Professor Minerva McGonagall (Belle and Professor Minerva McGonagall are both wonderful) *Bahia Train (from The 3 Cabelleros) as Lavender Brown *The Spiteful Breakvan as The Snake (Sorcrer's Stone) *Bulgy as The Cobra (Chamber of Secrets) *Diesel 10 as Basilisk (Chamber of Secrets) (Basilisk's voice suits Diesel 10) *Gordon as Rubeus Hagrid (Gordon and Rubeus Hagrid are both big and strong) *Henry as Sirius Black (Henry and Sirius Black are both wise and kind) *Toby as Cornelius Fudge (Toby and Cornelius Fudge are both old) *Donald and Douglas as Fred and George Weasley (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Fred and George Weasley) *Duck as Seamus Finnigan (Duck and Seamus Finnigan are both western) *Oliver as Oliver Wood (Oliver and Oliver Wood are both share the same names) *James as Bill Weasley (James and Bill Weasley are both vain) *Dennis as Dean Thomas (Dennis and Dean Thomas are both have the same word 'de' at the beginning of their names) *Harold as Viktor Krum (Viktor Krum's voice suits Harold) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ginny Weasley (Tillie and Ginny Weasley are both beautiful) *Arthur as Arthur Weasley (Arthur and Arthur Weasley are both share the same names) *Neville as Professor Neville Longbottom (Neville and Professor Neville Longbottom are both share the same names) *Lady as Cho Chang (Cho Chang's voice suits Lady) *Sir Handel as Kreacher (Sir Handel is rude in Season 4) *Mavis as Fleur Delacour (Fleur Delacour's voice suits Mavis) *Annie and Clarabel as Padma and Parvati Patil (Annie and Clarable are twins, just like Padma and Parvati Patil are) *BoCo as Remus Lupin *Molly as Molly Weasley (Molly and Molly Weasley are both share the same names) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Horace Slughorn *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lily J. Potter *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ernest Macmillan (Thomas and Casey Jr. are great friends, just like Harry Potter and Ernest Macmillan are) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Hannah Abbott *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Mrs. Norris *S.C.Ruffey as Fluffy (Fluffy's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) *Devious Diesel as Draco Malfoy (Devious Diesel and Draco Malfoy are both devious and named begins with the letter 'D') *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Kingsley Shacklebolt *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Nymphadora Tonks (Mellisa and Nymphadora Tonks are both wear pink) *Pinknose (a fan-made Thomas character) as Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge (Pinknose and Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge are both evil, mean, and wear pink) *Pearl (from TUGS) as Madam Poppy Pomfrey *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Professor Filius Flitwick *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Professor Gilderoy Lockhart *Bill and Ben as Colin and Dennis Creevey (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Colin and Dennis Crevey are) *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Cedric Diggory (Duncan and Cedric Diggory are both vain and stubborn) *Pufle (from Steam Train/Casey Jr. and friends) as Nigel Wolpert *16 (from RWS) as Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Michael *Arry and Bert as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are) *George as Lucius Malfoy *Elizabeth as Narcissa Malfoy *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Percy Weasley *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Lord Voldemort (Cerberus and Lord Voldemort are both the main villains) *Toad as Dobby (Toad and Dobby are both small, cute and share the same letter 'O' in the middle of their names) *Patrick as Professor Quirinus Quirrell *Salty as Bloody Baron *D261 as Vernon Dursley (Vernon Dursley's voice suits D261) *Daisy as Petunia Dursley (Daisy and Petunia Dursley are both wear green, mean, and horrid) *Smudger as Dudley Dursley (Smudger and Dudley Dursley are both evil, mean, and brats) *Grampus (from TUGS) as Fat Friar *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as The Guard *Greendale Rocket (from PP/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Albus Potter *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rufus Scrimgeour *Hector as Mountain Troll (Hector and Mountain Troll are both gigantic and scary) *Paxton as Cormac McLaggen *Judge Judy (made up diesel engine) as Bellatrix Lestrange *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Myrtle Elizabeth Warren *Marge (made up a narrow gauge engine) as Gabrielle Delacour *Emalina (from JD41796) as Susan Bones *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Garrick Ollivander (Jebediah and Mr. Garrick Ollivander are both old) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Xenophilius Lovegood *Koko (from Chuggington) as Helena Ravenclaw *Barker (from ACIP Minneapoils 2007) as Barty Crouch Jr. *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Corban Yaxley *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as John Dawlish *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as James Potter *Metro (from Rustee Rails Rides Again/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Nearly Headless Nick *Stirling No. 1 (a real TTTE character) as Sybill Trelawney *Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Igor Karkaroff *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bartemius Crouch Sr. *Victoria (from RWS) as Pomona Sprout *Alice (from RWS) as Alice Longbottom (Alice and Alice Longbottom are both share the same names) *Bev (from T&F/TMS) as Arabella Figg *Eddie (from TTMA) as Mundungus Fletcher *Sigrid of Arlesdale as Madam Rolanda Hooch *Heather as Olympe Maxime *Charlie as Michael Corner *Rosie as Katie Bell *Splatter and Dodge as Fenrir Greyback and Scabior (Splatter and Dodge are twins, just like Fenrir Greyback and Sabior are) *Harvey as Abeforth Dumbledore *Madge as Rita Skeeter (Madge and Rita Skeeter are both wear green) *Billy as Griphook *Den as Amos Diggory *Flora as Luna Lovegood (Flora and Luna Lovegood are both wear yellow) *Norman as Justin Finch-Fletchley *Troublesome Trucks as Giants, Centarus, Acromantulas, and Snatchers *Ghost Engines as Dementors *Harry Hogwarts as Himself Gallery ThomasAndTrevor10.png|Thomas as Harry Potter Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain53.png|Percy as Ron Weasley Emily as Taffy..png|Emily as Hermione Granger Mr. Duncan.jpg|Duncan as Mr. Argus Flich Spencer.png|Spencer as Professor Severus Snape Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulParty7.png|Edward as Professor Albus Dumbledore Belle.png|Belle as Professor Minerva McGonagall 500px-Bahia Train..PNG|Bahia Train as Lavender Brown TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as The Snake (Sorcerer's Stone) Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as The Cobra (Chamber of Secrets) ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10 as Basilisk (Chamber of Secrets) Gordon.jpg|Gordon as Rubeus Hagrid Henry the Green Engine.jpg|Henry as Sirius Black Mavis43.png|Toby as Cornelius Fudge Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Fred and George Weasley Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Seamus Finnigan Oliver the Great Western Engine.jpg|Oliver as Oliver Wood James.jpg|James as Bill Weasley Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Dean Thomas PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Viktor Krum Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Ginny Weasley MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Arthur Weasley Neville.png|Neville as Professor Neville Longbottom ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Cho Chang NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Kreacher Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Fleur Delacour Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as Padma and Parvati Patil BoCo.jpg|BoCo as Remus Lupin Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Molly Weasley Casey jr.and Friends - Tootle Number 4.png|Tootle as Horace Slughorn Georgia.png|Georgia as Lily J. Potter Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Ernest Macmillan Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Hannah Abbott Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Mrs. Norris Scruffey.png|S.C.Ruffey as Fluffy TenderEngines20.png|Devious Diesel as Draco Malfoy Toyland Express.png|Toyland Express as Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody 20120919193620!Casey jr.and Friends - Montana Number 5.png|Montana as Kingsley Shacklebolt Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Nymphadora Tonks Pinknose real.png|Pinknose as Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge Pearl (TUGS).png|Pearl as Madam Poppy Pomfrey 500px-Johnny.png|Johnny as Professor Filius Flitwick Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Professor Gilderoy Lockhart Heroes12.png|Bill and Ben as Colin and Dennis Creevey Jason..png|Jason as Cedric Diggory Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Nigel Wolpert Sixteen.png|16 as Peter Pettigrew/Wormtail Sunshine.jpg|Sunshine as Michael the little boy Arry and Bert.jpg|Arry and Bert as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Lucius Malfoy Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Narcissa Malfoy Tophat big know it all by captstar1.jpg|Top Hat as Percy Weasley The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Lord Voldemort ToadStandsBy33.png|Toad as Dobby PatrickModelSeries.png|Patrick as Professor Quirinus Quirrell Salty.jpg|Salty as Bloody Baron MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Vernon Dursley BullsEyes13.png|Daisy as Petunia Dursley Smudger.png|Smudger as Dudley Dursley GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as Fat Friar Rustee Rails Rides Again..jpg|Rustee Rails as The Guard Martin-yaffe-postman-pat-greendale-rocket.jpg|Greendale Rocket as Albus Potter Ivor the engine by hubfanlover678-d9tz6ml.jpg|Ivor as Rufus Scrimgeour Hector.jpg|Hector as Mountain Troll Paxton.png|Paxton as Cormac McLaggen Judge Judy the Diesel.png|Judge Judy as Bellatrix Lestrange TheTugboatPledge78.png|Emily as Myrtle Elizabeth Warren MRs. Marge.png|Marge as Gabrielle Delacour The custom ho oo scale emalina by atb1996-db5z34r.jpg|Emalina as Susan Bones Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Mr. Garrick Ollivander Pete.jpg|Pete as Xenophilius Lovegood Koko (DieCast).jpg|Koko as Helena Ravenclaw Barker the Train..jpg|Barker as Barty Crouch Jr. Mr Alfred the Loaned B12.jpg|Alfred as Corban Yaxley Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as John Dawlish 094-007runawayrace.jpg|Alfred as James Potter Screenshot 2018-01-11 14.03.29.png|Metro as Nearly Headless Nick Stirling the 4-2-2 - Happy Face..png|Stirling No. 1 as Sybill Trelawney Sir Reginald as Person 7..png|Sir Reginald as Igor Karkaroff Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Bartemius Crouch Sr. Victoria (Thomas and Friends).png|Victoria (from RWS) as Pomona Sprout Mrsalicecomplete by wildnorwester-d8omw8v.png|Alice as Alice Longbottom Ten wheeler locomotive by cmharazim-d5riz3x.png|Bev as Arabella Figg No526x297-IMX.jpg|Eddie as Mundungus Fletcher Screen Shot 2015-12-02 at 4.51.05 AM.png|Sigrid of Arlesdale as Madam Rolanda Hooch Screenshot 2018-03-30 21.45.35.png|Heather as Olympe Maxime Charlie CGI.png|Charlie as Michael Corner Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Katie Bell Dodge and Splatter.png|Splatter and Dodge as Fenrir Greyback and Scabior MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Abeforth Dumbledore Madge.png|Madge as Rita Skeeter Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Griphook Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Luna Lovegood MrDen.png|Den as Amos Diggory Norman.png|Norman as Justin Finch-Fletchley ToadStandsBy99.png|Troublesome Trucks as Giants, Centarus, Acromantulas, and Snatchers Take Along and Take 'n' Play Thomas (Ghost Form) (Flour Power) (with Surprised Face).png|Ghost Engine 1, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Henry (Ghost Form) (with his angry face)..png|Ghost Engine 2, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Gordon (Ghost Train Form) (with Scared Face)..png|Ghost Engine 3, Take Along and Take 'n' Play James (Ghost Form) (Eyes Shut Face).png|Ghost Engine 4, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Percy (Percy's Ghostly Trick) (Tired Face).png|Ghost Engine 5, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Emily (Ghost Form) (with angry face).png|Ghost Engine 6, Take Along and Take 'n' Play Devious Diesel (happy face) (Ghost Version).png|and Ghost Engine 7 as Dementors Hogwarts02.jpg|Harry Hogwarts as Himself Category:Daniel Pineda